


Please... Stay...

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassia, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #14 "Please... Stay..."--Garak can finally go home to Cardassia, but there's someone he doesn't want to leave.





	Please... Stay...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Please... stay...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829539) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“Please… stay…” Garak said softly. He’d hoped Julian wouldn't have heard it, that it would have been missed. Maybe Garak could convince himself he hadn’t said it, that he wasn't so weak. No such luck.

 

“On Cardassia?” Julian asked confused. “Garak, the war isn't officially over yet.” He furrowed his brow and sighed. “Look, Cardassia still has a decent amount of doctors, I’m sure. When the Dominion’s surrender is announced…” He shook his head. “I don’t know exactly what to expect, but when I can, I’ll come back, alright? I’ll help you in any way I can.” Garak felt his heart break as Julian was again offering him favor after favor and kindness after kindness. “If you still want me by then.”

 

“I would never turn you away, doctor.” Garak reassured. “Not even if you had nothing to contribute and were only a burden to bare.” 

 

“If you don’t want me as a doctor…” Julian paused before he looked at Garak in realization. “Oh, Garak…” Garak averted his eyes. “ _ Elim…”  _ Julian whispered as he put his hand on Garak’s cheek. “There is nowhere I’d rather be than by your side.” Garak found himself being kissed and he practically melted into the man he’d longed for all these years. When the kiss broke, his eyes were still closed as he heard Julian speak softly again. “But I have to go back to DS9.”

 

“Doctor,  _ please _ .” Garak said with pain in his voice. “I’m begging you. The Breen may not give up the fight, not to mention the Romulans are assuredly planning their next move once they’re free from their treaties.” Garak shook his head. “Do you really think the Klingons are going to end their warring without the Dominion? All of these threats are going to be pointed directly at the Federation.” 

 

“You’re looking for trouble now.” Julian smirked. “We’re about to have  _ peace,  _ Elim.”

 

“You can't be sure.” Garak said. “On Cardassia, you’ll be at least slightly out of harm's way.”

 

“And I’ll happily stay on Cardassia with you.” Julian smiled. “But I can't just leave without warning. I have things to pack and arrangements to make. But I  _ will  _ come back, Elim.”

 

“How long?” Garak asked. He didn't want Julian to leave his sight. It was as if the final battle being fought only made him more aware of how easily he could have lost Julian.

 

“As quickly as I can.” Julian promised. He gently stroked Garak’s cheek and gave a small smile. “Come with me.”

 

“I’ve waited to come home all this time and now you’re asking me to leave?” Garak gave an amused scoff.

 

“Only for a few days.” Julian said. “Even if there’s nothing you left on the station you want, you can stock up on supplies while I put everything together. Cardassia is going to need food, water, blankets, all sorts of things that we’ll be able to get while I pack.”

 

“That sounds…” Garak thought for a moment. “Reasonable.”

 

“I can be like that sometimes.” Julian grinned. “And besides, I want to take you to Vic’s at least once.”

 

“The Dominion has just surrendered, we’ve confessed our feelings, and you’re thinking about a holosuite program?” Garak laughed.

 

“Oh, come on!” Julian said, shaking his head. “Vic heard me moping over you at least once a week, it’s only fair he gets to see it wasn't all for nothing.”

 

“You spoke to a hologram about me?” Julian blushed. “In that case, I’d be very intrigued to hear what you said.”

 

“Come to Vic’s with me and I’m sure he’ll tell you.” Julian said, rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s a date.” Garak smiled into another kiss.


End file.
